Give me Strength to Fight
by RandomHamster33
Summary: INFINITY WAR SPOILERS: (There's only so much a man can take; the god dangling in Thanos' fist needs to be saved.) Wherein the events of Infinity War are a bit different thanks to the survival of one trickster. Expect lots of Thor and Loki brotherly love!
1. Chapter 1

"You will never be . . . a god."

Raspy, harsh, ragged, shallow breaths force their way out of the crushed throat of the scrawny-in-comparison god. The enormous hand that currently has his brother ensnared tightens.

Thor's scream is muffled by the metal covering him. The world moves so slowly as he feels his anguish boil over.

 _NO! NO! LOKI! YOU'RE ALL I HAVE LEFT!_

Power rips through Thor suddenly. He screams—it's loud, rough, and the god of thunder tastes blood in the back of his throat—and his eye explodes in a flash of lightning. The metal trapping the god is blown away.

This earns Thanos' attention, and the Titan shields his eyes briefly, loosening his death grip on Loki's throat. The god of mischief inhales in a deep, shuddering gasp, tears running down his face, the pressure on his windpipe suddenly lessened.

Thor is still screaming, his body engulfed in such a blinding show of blue, his hands raising at his sides. Hatred boils up in the god's breast; all the anger, loss, regret, and the undying urge to protect his brother no matter what breaks through.

Thor doesn't know how he's doing this. Just minutes ago, he'd had one of the most powerful items in the universe pressed to his head, killing him. Just minutes ago, he'd been beaten black and blue by Thanos before he'd taken over their ship. He imagined the power was coming from somewhere deep inside of him—maybe it was the spirits of the Allfathers giving him strength to save the only thing he had left in the universe.

"DO NOT TOUCH MY BROTHER!"

Thor leaps up, body crackling with lightning, and Thanos drops Loki to the floor. The smaller god goes limp and remains still.

Thanos puts his hands up, ready to smash Thor into dust, but the blast of lightning strikes him much more quickly than he anticipated. Thanos' children scatter as the wave of hot energy rebounds across the center of the ship, searing what's left of the room.

Thanos snarls at Thor, the Asguardian now standing in the spot where the Titan had been just moments before. Cull Obsidian steps forward, weapon in hand, ready to split the furious god in two. Ebony Maw sends a flurry of sharp metal towards Thor, but he is ready and destroys it with a cascade of lightning before it can even get close to him.

"You think you can beat me?" Thanos snaps, teeth bared. Then he almost laughs, a smirk crossing his face. "Hardly. I have what I need, none the less."

"I will kill you!" Thor roars, chest heaving. He throws his arms up and then slams his hands down on the floor, sending a shockwave of raw sparks at the mad Titan. Thanos holds up the hand with the gauntlet and closes his fist. A wash of purple covers the room, stopping the lightning sent at him, and the ship begins to shake terribly, the entire vessel tearing apart at the seams.

"Do not run away, coward!" Thor threatens with absolute venom in his voice. Thanos' children step forward to guard the Titan and engage Thor, but Thanos stops them with a wave of his hand.

"I won't see you around," Thanos says, and with a blue flash, a portal opens behind them, and they're gone.

Thor's fury dies down, exhaustion drowning him suddenly. The crackling lightning fades into sputters and sparks, and the god sags to his knees. He's spent completely; he has nothing left whatsoever after that display, and part of him is relieved Thanos went away. The thought of the space stone sends a jolt through Thor, and he desperately looks around, eye wide. He spots the unmoving figure splayed on the crumbling floor.

"Loki! Loki, brother!" Thor cries out, scrambling towards him on hands and knees. He pushes Loki onto his back and takes his face in his hands. "No, Loki . . ." Tears run down the thunder god's face as he looks into his brother's. "Please, gods, you can't be gone! Loki!" Thor holds the god of mischief's limp body close to him, beginning to cry into him as the ship nears exploding. The noise is deafening.

". . . Thor, you're very . . . very loud," Thor hears. His head shoots up, and he looks into Loki's now opened green eyes. They're bloodshot, teary, and tired, but they're open.

"Loki! Brother, you're alive-!" Thor nearly sobs, cradling the broken god in weary arms. Loki trembles in the grip, but nods and exhales raggedly.

"Not for long. We need to . . . to get out of here." Loki's voice is rough, quiet, and he struggles to talk. He touches Thor's arm, mouth contorted in a wince.

"I don't—Loki, there is no way out," Thor whispers, and he feels another tear run down his face. He has to lean down to even hear Loki's voice at all. The smaller god inhales shakily; it's hard to even attempt to sit up, let alone actually do it. He lets Thor continue to hold him closely, giving up trying.

"The sun will shine again, brother," Loki murmurs. His eyelids flutter dangerously, and Thor begins to panic.

"No, no, Loki, we will be okay! Loki, stay, stay . . ."

The ship explodes in a rush of purple.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello, Random here! If you have just found this story, welcome! For those who have been following me for a while now, give me a second.**

 **Anyway, this idea popped into my head after seeing Infinity War. SOMEONE NEEDS TO PROTECT LOKI PLEASE**

 **This will basically be Infinity War with Loki actually living for more than FIVE MINUTES. I'm not sure exactly how it'll go, but bear with me. This is a very short start, but I wrote this late and really wanted to upload it before I forgot and gave up posting for the first time in like two years. :v**

 **For returning followers: I'm sorry it's been so long. XD I lost everything online inspiration-wise, but maybe I'm back? Give me some feedback if you're curious about other stories (and this one). I need it. TwT I've been busy with other fandom projects, school, intense depression, etc. *thumbs up* But Infinity War has sparked some much needed ideas and thoughts, so I should be more active soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god," Quill says with disgust clear in his voice. The entire crew is leaning forward in their seats, eyes wide and focused on the carnage. Fragments of a vessel and bodies float chaotically before them.

"Looks like we aren't getting paid," Rocket quips casually with a roll of his eyes. This is met with a glare from Gamora who quickly puts her gaze back on the scene.

The ship's inhabitants scream as a body collides with their windshield, and Rocket desperately yells for someone to get the wipers going to get it off.

"Wait, what's—shit!" Quill yells and recoils as another body comes into view suddenly behind the one that has just struck the glass. The second figure doesn't slam into them, but just loosely floats near the other person, and upon closer inspection, the Guardians notice that they are conjoined; they're holding hands.

"Please, someone, turn on the wipers for gods' sake!" Rocket cries again, voice cracking. There's another group of screams as a blue eye opens.

* * *

"How the hell are these two still alive?" Quill demands, hands on his hips as Gamora drops the larger person onto the table, the smaller one following as the two would not let each other out of their grasp. They had no choice but to splay the darker haired man over his partner or friend or whoever it was. He hangs like a rag doll, hair in his face and one arm swinging over the edge of the table.

"Not sure," is all Gamora has time to say before Mantis crouches beside the downed pair. She sets her pale hand on the larger man's forehead, her antennae glowing at the tips.

"He is anxious," Mantis says, black eyes wide. "Angry. He feels tremendous loss and guilt." She pauses. "But there is also the feeling of immense relief . . . and love." She perks up, bothered by the conflicting emotions. Her antennae twitch gently.

"What about the other one?" Quill asks. Mantis switches her targets.

"He is . . . he is . . ." she hesitates, looking confused.

"What? What is it?"

"I cannot get a straight feeling from him currently. He is . . . _blocking_ his mind from mine somehow." Mantis straightens up, looking a bit unsure of herself now. "This has never happened before."

"This is major weird," Rocket comments with a shake of his head. "What do we do?"

Quill glances at Mantis and nods, "Wake them up."

The nervous young woman nods back and places her hand once again onto the large man's forehead and whispers, "Wake."

The man roars and surges upward, flinging the smaller man off his broad chest and onto the floor. A broken cough of pain is heard, and then the wakened man stumbles over the other. He manages to stay on his feet, however, and leans shakily against the wall.

"Whoa, whoa, easy," Quill says, hands up. He looks the man over.

"Who the hell are you guys?" the man growls. He blinks, confused, but then realizes something. "Loki! Where—ah, brother! Are you alright?"

The one apparently named Loki shifts on the floor and sits up, stifling a hiss of pain. "Fine. No thanks to you, Thor." His voice is hoarse.

"Apologies for tossing you." Thor reaches a hand down and pulls his brother to his feet. The smaller man actually cries out slightly as he is, and Thor worriedly puts a hand to his face.

"Stop worrying about me," Loki huffs wearily. He straightens himself up and stands on his own.

"Hey, still here—who are you guys?" Quill asks. The two groups glance around awkwardly.

* * *

"Gamora . . . is the daughter of Thanos," Drax says to Thor's inquiry. The thunder god's eyes go flinty, and he stands.

"Your father nearly killed my brother!" Thor snarls.

"He didn't succeed, remember? I'm right here, big guy," Loki chimes in from where he sags against a wall. He appears absolutely exhausted, dark circles under his eyes and body trembling just enough to be barely visible. It seems as if Thor has _gained back_ some of his energy after realizing they'd actually _won_ a battle.

"Still. I suppose I shouldn't be too worked up, though; forgive me. Loki, yes, is still alive." Thor smiles at his brother, a rare, honestly happy smile that Loki recognizes from their childhood. The younger god snorts lightly from his nose and glances away, but a small smile flickers across his face all the same.

Thor goes on to ramble about Odin passing and then their fight with Hela, and Quill decides to make a fool of himself as time passes. It seems the other Guardians' obsession with the two gods (but mostly Thor) was sparking a bit of jealousy inside the only earthling onboard.

"Look, you two, if you're done having a 'who's bigger' competition, I suggest we formulate some sort of plan for when we inevitably run into Thanos again," Loki interjects with more than a hint of annoyance.

"Yes! Right, yes," Thor says.

"We need to find out where he's going," Gamora adds.

"Knowhere."

"He must be going _somewhere,"_ Mantis cuts in, oblivious to what is known by everyone else in the small ship.

"Knowhere is a place," Loki tells her.

"Yeah, and it sucks," Quill interjects. "We've been there."

"Thor, why would Thanos go to Knowhere?" Gamora asks, gaining his attention back from where he's been lost in his thoughts.

Thor begins explaining his reasoning behind this deduction, casually gesturing with his hands and snidely retorting back at Quill when the human tries to backhandedly insult him. The conversation continues; Nidavellir is brought up by Thor, and Loki is surprised momentarily at its mention. Thor is intent on getting a weapon despite his ability to use his powers easily without one, but the mischievous god supposes it makes sense; after all, Thanos had easily sidestepped or completely ignored nearly all of his brother's attacks beforehand.

"We must go to Nidavellir while the rest of you head to Knowhere to stop Thanos," Thor continues. He exchanges words with Rocket.

"Me and Groot will go with the pirate-angel here, and the rest of you morons can go to Knowhere to get the reality stone; sound like a deal?" the raccoon confirms with a small smirk.

"Loki comes wherever I go," Thor says. "I will not allow him out of my sight."

Loki rolls his eyes and stands, keeping his arms crossed. "Really Thor, you're starting to sound more like our mother. I'm not helpless, you'd do well to remember."

"Ah, yes, of course, brother. I just . . ." Thor trails off, swallowing. He shakes his head and perks up again, but Loki can see the nervousness in his gaze and how it goes to the band of dark, angry bruises around his throat. Loki shifts and tries to adjust his collar inconspicuously to cover them more.

"What're we waiting for then?" Rocket asks. He grabs his gun and a few other things and unlocks the pod. "Groot, put that game down! You'll rot your brain."

"To Nidavellir; what could go wrong?" Loki quips to Thor as he steps inside the pod.

"Oh, we shall see," Thor responds with a grin. He turns his attention to the remaining Guardians standing there. "I bid you farewell and good luck, morons."

"Since when did you get so snarky, Thor?"

The door to the pod closes.

"Remember when we talked about you rubbing off on me back on Sakaar? Perhaps there."

Loki smiles, though he keeps his face turned away from Thor. "Interesting."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Damn this story exploded! Thanks, guys! Anyway:**

 **Wrote half of this chapter during school. XD Chapters should get better to read as the story progresses; sorry it's kinda awkward and choppy atm. Loki and Thor will have an in-depth, heartfelt conversation in the next chapter, don't worry. So if you're looking for why there's none here, it'll be here soon. ^w^**


	3. Chapter 3

The trip to Nidavellir is mostly quiet, save for the occasional snippets of conversation between Rocket, Groot, and Thor. Loki remains silent, sitting still in the back of the pod, his eyes not focused on anything in particular. He keeps his hands folded in his lap and can't help but think this is somewhat like when he was in the quinjet back when he had tried to take over Midgard. The thought brings a bit of discomfort, so he pushes it away. Although, those thoughts are certainly better than anything else that is coming to mind.

Thor taking a seat next to him brings Loki back to reality; Thor being nearby, for a few years, had not been a good thing, but now . . . his older brother is a nice reality again.

There's a large hand on his shoulder, and Loki raises his eyes to look at the thunder god.

"Hello, brother," Thor greets softly. He keeps his voice low, and the god of mischief can tell that a talk is coming—it is more than due, he supposes.

Loki does not speak in reply; instead, he nods and fails to smile. His heart feels heavy.

"Loki . . . how are you feeling?" Thor asks.

Loki almost laughs, but it hurts—even the choking bark he lets out is nowhere close to being loud.

"I have most definitely felt better, but I have also endured much, much worse. I assure you, brother, I will be okay," Loki responds with a forced smirk. A shadow passes over his face and his expression drops.

Thor narrows his remaining eye at the stripes marking Loki's abused neck, examining the injury. Thor himself does not have many physical wounds, even after everything that happened, so seeing his brother with such a nasty looking one makes his heart hurt.

"Your words worry me; however, I know better than to inquire too deeply," Thor finally says with a small sigh. Loki nods at this, agreeing, but internally a bit disappointed that he can never tell his brother what happened to him before New York. Thor takes his hand from Loki's shoulder and instead gently touches the smaller god's neck. This is met with a recoil and a hissed swear. Loki turns his head towards Thor and gives him a haughty glare, nose crinkled.

"I ask you do not touch . . . _it,_ " Loki finally demands, his anger flickering. He falls back to his original position and slumps down a bit further. His eyes drop to the floor, and Thor can see emotion welling behind the green gems.

"It hurts, then."

"Yes, of course, you giraffe!" Even Loki's insults are not up to volume. There still exists a scratchiness in his voice. Talking hurts his throat.

"M-my apologies, brother." Thor falls silent and twiddles his thumbs, looking defeated.

Loki notices his kicked puppy look and sighs internally, rolling his eyes.

"There is something you wanted to discuss with me, I take it," Loki finally says. He side-eyes his brother.

Thor perks up at being addressed. "Yes, Loki, there is."

"I'm listening, then."

Thor takes a moment to find his words.

"I . . . you were willing to die in order to save me," the thunder god says. "Brother, you would have died a hero."

Loki sighs, knowing where this is going.

"I am glad you are embracing the life we used to have. You had some dark patches in the middle, but now you and I are back at full power!" Thor looks so excited that Loki can't help but smile slightly.

"That does not mean I am a 'hero,' Thor. Far from it, in fact. But . . . I can't deny that . . ." Loki trails off. He now has to face the choices he made with actual words. This in itself unnerves him.

"That what?"

". . . That I did it for you, brother." Loki coyly meets Thor's gaze, and he already sees the full-blown happiness exploding in the thunder god's remaining eye. Thor doesn't say anything, unable to think of anything to convey this, so he instead gathers Loki in his strong arms and proceeds to hug the life out of him.

"Th-Thor-! Can't breathe-!" Loki chokes, voice muffled by his brother's muscular shoulder.

The older god lets him go, but he is still so full of joy that he keeps his hands on Loki's arms.

"Apologies, Loki! But I am just so elated to hear that! You and I, _brothers_ , ready to take on the world—just like old times!" Thor booms, volume rising.

"Alright, alright, curb it for now," Loki advises, but he also feels a wave of energy wash over him after hearing Thor say those words. The thunder god's smile is so wide that it's contagious, and Loki is smiling too, despite the fact his split lip tugs painfully at this action.

Thor then places a hand on Loki's cheek gently and says, "I love you, brother."

Loki's mouth opens and closes without making any sounds. Thor has just told him that he _loves_ him; how the hell is he _supposed_ to react? He doesn't remember the last time anyone has said that to him, and the words strike him like a punch to the gut.

"You do not have to respond, Loki; your actions speak much louder. I do not need words to convey what I already know."

 _Damn Thor—honestly, damn him._

Loki shakes off what has just happened as best he can, as Thor seems just as content to move on to the next subject.

"Your magic—has it returned? If it had, I would have expected you to heal yourself by now," Thor inquires.

"My magic is weak, but I can feel it returning the more rest I have. Soon I shall be back at full power—that is what I hope, at least. But rest assured: the second I have more strength, these wounds will be no more," Loki replies. As if to demonstrate this fact, he allows a flicker of green magic to cross his fingertips. Thor's smile widens just a bit more again.

"But what of you, brother?" Loki continues.

"Hmm?"

"Back there, fighting Thanos. He had us both beaten; he'd crushed you especially, and it seemed to me you had no more energy to fight. Yet, somehow, you managed to break free of your bindings and stop Thanos from . . ." Loki's words fade away, and he swallows painfully. He can see the face of his attacker; close to him, looking oh so smug as he throttles the life out of—

"Brother?"

"H-huh? O-oh, yes, pardon me, I just . . . l-lost my train of thought."

Thor doesn't buy it at all, he can tell. There is empathy in his gaze, and the arm around his shoulders the next moment betrays this fact.

When did Loki begin breathing so hard? Why is it suddenly so strenuous? The younger god feels panic rise in his chest.

"I saw you there, and I knew I would be unable to handle you dying, brother—dying _again_ , I should say," Thor starts saying, holding him closely. "I know not if the Allfathers gave me strength or if it was simply my own will, but my power was renewed and seemed stronger than ever."

Loki calms down by listening to Thor talk, feeling his chest rise up and down as he breathes. He isn't sure why _this_ of all things triggered an actual response, but perhaps it was due to the fact that this was not the first time he had been at the mercy of Thanos.

"I am only glad that I saved you from Thanos' anger. I fear your death would have been permanent this time, brother."

Thor feels the younger god lean against him. It brings a sad smile to his face; Loki has a strong will, but he can only take so much, and Thor knows there is much that he is not telling him. It's not common, him holding Loki, but at the moment, it had seemed right; it still does.

"Well, that's"—Loki breathes raggedly, obviously still frazzled from what he has just experienced—"I suppose that's a good thing, else I would not be here right now."

 _Way to sound broken._

"Yes, it is. It was a turn of fortune—fate, Loki, wants us both alive, it seems. Now we must look out for each other while we grow ever closer to Thanos," Thor continues. "And . . . I must also apologize for what I said when you handed the Tesseract over. I obviously did not mean it, and if those words had truly been the last I'd ever spoken to you, well . . . I would never forgive myself."

"'S fine; no offense taken. I am more than aware I can be . . . _difficult_ ," Loki admits with a smirk dancing on his lips.

"An understatement, surely?" Thor's voice is filled with amusement. The brothers share an airy laugh. "Still, Loki, know I am beyond delighted to have you fighting by my side again."

Once again, Loki is left without words to say. How can he respond to something so touching when he dislikes sharing feelings and is the one who has tried numerous times to stab or kill the very man who is holding him?

"I will not allow anything bad to befall you ever again, I promise, brother."

Loki glances up at the thunder god. He hopes Thor's determination does not cloud his judgement.

* * *

"You'll know when we're close," Thor says, gazing out into space through the window. "Nidavellir's forge harnesses the power of a neutron star. It was the birthplace of my hammer; it was truly awesome." His tone takes on a hint of regret and Loki has to refrain from laughing.

"Poor Thor, hmm, brother?" Loki jests. "Mjölnir still on your brain?"

"It was a phenomenal weapon!"

"Yes, yes, I am more than aware."

Thor suddenly brightens, and he is obviously about to go into another story, Loki can tell.

"Remember when you fought me on the bridge? And I placed Mjölnir on your chest so you were unable"—

—" _Yes_ , Thor, _I know_."

Thor laughs while Loki scoffs.

"Do not take it so hard, brother. Not everyone can be worthy," Thor snarks, clapping a hand on Loki's shoulder on his way to the front of the pod to chat with Rocket.

"Ah, bite me," the god of mischief grumbles under his breath.

"So this Thanos guy is the toughest of the tough," Rocket comments. "You sure you're up to this particular motor mission?"

"Of course! Why would I not be?" Thor asks.

"Well . . . You've told me quite a few, uh, things that would suggest you're not." He's referring to the talk they'd had earlier about Odin and Hela and losing Frigga and Asgard, Heimdall . . .

"No, no, I am fine. With Loki by my side, I am fresh! I am ready to fight Thanos; as I said, fate wills it so!"

Rocket looks the thunder god up and down with narrowed eyes. "Well . . . alright. I guess if you're going to beat that piece of crap, you'll need more than one stupid eyeball." He digs in a pocket and pulls out a fake eye.

"What is this?" Thor asks, looking confused. He inspects the object.

"What does it look like? Some jerk lost a bet to me on Contraxia."

"And he gave you his eye?"

"No." Rocket settles in his seat but turns towards Thor. "He gave me 100 credits. I snuck into his room later that night and stole his eye."

Loki laughs softly from the back of the pod, unable to help himself. As Thor thanks the "rabbit," as he so insists on calling the raccoon, the god of mischiefs stands and walks to his brother. Thor is whacking the side of his head, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Getting it?" Loki asks. "Remember, _gently_." He grins devilishly

"Ah, yes, your sarcastic as-per-usual commentary. Thank you, Loki," Thor replies just as dryly.

"You're more than welcome."

Thor gives his brother a look, but it vanishes as he focuses his eyes back towards space.

"I don't think this thing works. Everything is dark," Thor says. He's confused again.

"That ain't the eye," Rocket responds. He steers the ship around a meteor, arriving at a large, dark planet-looking rock.

"The star's gone out. And the rings are frozen." Thor is shocked.

"A good sign," Loki sighs sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "No doubt be ready for disappointment."

"Could you be more positive for one second, brother?"

Heavy sarcasm:

"My _apologies._ "

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for all the love, guys. Knowing people enjoy this story makes it easier to write. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"This forge hasn't gone dark in centuries."

"Well, maybe they realized they live on a junk pile in the middle of space."

Thor glances at the raccoon momentarily, but resumes his inspection of the empty forge. Loki follows a few steps away.

"You said Thanos had a gauntlet, right?" Rocket asks not long after.

"Yes. Why?" Thor wonders.

"Did it look anything like that?"

All eyes go to the silver gauntlet sitting menacingly on a stand. Everyone freezes, and for several long moments, there is nothing but silence.

"I am Groot!" the teenage tree says, not focused on his game for once.

"Get back to the ship," Thor orders, backing up. A sudden fist smashes into him the next second, and the thunder god is sent hurtling across the room with a crash. The fist continues swinging to make contact with Loki in the same strike, and he goes flying even farther than Thor. Rocket and Groot are hit just as hard with the next attack.

"Eitri, wait! Stop!" Thor shouts, holding up an arm in defense. The metal fist about to connect with his face stutters.

"Thor?" the dwarf asks. The thunder god staggers to his feet using what he was leaning on to assist him.

"What happened here?"

* * *

"I don't think you get the scientifics here," Rocket drawls. He sits in the pod, waiting as Thor looks down over the edge.

"There is no 'science' with Thor, I'm afraid," Loki says. He crosses his arms and watches from the inside with Groot and Eitri so that he can assist the dwarf when the time comes (if he needs it).

"These rings are gigantic. You wanna get them moving, you're gonna need something bigger to yank them loose."

"Leave that to me," Thor replies over their communication devices. He leaps off the pod and onto the colossal rings that surround the star.

"Leave it to you?" Rocket asks, dumbfounded. "Buddy, you're in space. All you got is a wrong plan"—the raccoon's words are cut off as he begins screaming, Thor dragging the pod in a tight circle from the rope that's attached to it.

"I would advise not vomiting in there," Loki comments casually from where he stands, arms held behind him. He smirks to himself and ignores a salty "I am Groot" from the left.

"Fire the engines!" Thor shouts. Rocket hits the gas and takes off through space. It's only a matter of minutes before the rings are breaking apart and shifting into place. There are cheers from all sides until the light once again retracts back into the center.

"Dammit," Eitri swears.

"'Dammit'? What's 'dammit'?" Rocket asks. Eitri explains what's gone wrong. Even from where he stands so far away, Loki can feel the gears in Thor's head turning. His frown deepens.

"I'm gonna hold it open," the thunder god says outright, and Loki feels a drop in his mood.

"That's suicide," Eitri growls in response.

"So is facing Thanos without that axe."

Loki sees Thor's figure poised to jump down to the mechanism, and he can't hold his tongue any longer.

"For Hel's sake, Thor! You're going to kill yourself!" Loki snarls over the mic.

"Brother, I know you doubt me. But I must do this," Thor replies.

"You do not! Let me—let me use my magic to do it"—

—"Loki, you and I both know your magic isn't restored enough to do that, especially from this distance."

Loki struggles to find a response, feeling overwhelmed. Why is Thor always running around trying to kill himself?

Thor takes the moment of silence to continue with his mission. He knows Loki is angry with him; after all, they have been through a lot recently. But he needs that axe to kill Thanos. This is the only way.

"Allfathers, give me strength," Thor murmurs.

"You understand, boy? You're about to take the full force of a star," Eitri says. "Loki is right; it'll kill you."

"Only if I die."

"Yes, that's what 'kill you' means . . . ?"

"Thor, please just—just come back, we'll think of something else," Loki attempts to reason. It feels like there are butterflies in his stomach; butterflies that are made of steel and trying to gnaw their way out of his insides.

"No, Loki. I promise I will be okay," Thor replies.

"You can't make that damn promise if you're on this suicide mission, you idiot!"

Thor doesn't reply anymore. He pries the mechanism open, and light floods through. Loki bites the inside of his lip, fighting internally with himself. There will be no point in the axe if Thor is not there to wield it. Decision made, Loki's fingertips dance with flickers of green magic, and he focuses it all on the figure across the open stretch. Already, the god feels the exhaustion setting in; this will be draining and painful, and even though part of him deep down still burns with anger at Thor, he can't sit back and watch him die.

Thor is gritting his teeth and struggling to keep the mechanism open. Even a few seconds in this is already burning his skin. However, just as fast, the extreme heat fades to a moderate sting, but the thunder god doesn't even have time to wonder why this is; he's too caught up in the action of holding the mechanism open. Just a little longer . . .

"You can let go, Thor!" Eitri exclaims. He's shocked that he could stay there that long. Perhaps he has underestimated Thor's abilities?

Eitri's words barely make it to Loki's ears, but the god of mischief hears them nonetheless. His body unlocks from his stiff pose just as Thor releases his grip on the mechanism. The magic Loki was feeding into his brother snaps away, and the effort he has just made to protect him drops his trembling form to the floor in an instant. Only a moment later, Rocket lands the pod inside and Thor leaps from it.

"Loki!" Thor cries, tired and burnt at the edges but overall fine. He lands at his brother's side and rolls him onto his back. "Loki, what have you done?"

Loki's chest heaves, his arms and legs deadweight, his dark hair haloing around his head. He doesn't respond right away, simply too overexerted. His eyelids flutter as he attempts to stay conscious.

"What have you done?" Thor repeats, tone demanding but edged with worry. He takes hold of Loki's shoulder pads and lifts him slightly.

"Tree, help me find the handle!" they hear Eitri in the background, fussing over the axe.

"Loki!" Thor yells again at his dazed brother. The younger god's head is lolling on his shoulders; he's seeing stars.

Finally managing to find his voice, Loki drags out, "'m fine, just—need rest." He says no more after that, exhausted. The protection spell he'd enchanted Thor with had taken all his energy and more. He's panting heavily and is struggling to stay awake. Loki is pretty sure he can't feel his arms or legs, and his heart is beating a mile a minute. He attempts to wave his older brother away but can't move more than a finger—maybe. He can't tell.

"Go, go," Loki pants in small huffs. He's trying to relay to Thor that the idiot needs to go get his damned axe without actually saying it. Leave him here and go get acquainted with it.

"Alright. I will be right back, and we will leave for Midgard!" Thor declares. He sets Loki all the way down on the floor again; the younger god lays there unmoving, limbs splayed out. Thor then stands, pushing himself up on one knee and fetches the axe from Eitri.

"Stormbreaker, as promised," the dwarf says. He holds out the large weapon to Thor, who lifts a hand towards it. Lightning shoots out of the metal as he does; it's awaiting his touch.

Thor grins and takes the wooden handle in his large hand. More lightning cracks, and the thunder god raises the axe to the sky. Full of joy, he lets out a battle cry.

 _"For_ _Asgard_ _!"_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

 **I'm bending timelines here to write the story. Things will be somewhat out of order from this point, but this is my story and I don't want to write Infinity War word for word. XD**

 **I also want to thank everyone for their reviews! You're all so supportive of this story. There should be a chapter every day or two.**

* * *

Rocket, Groot, and Thor howl with excitement, their morale uplifted by the victory. Flickers of lightning spark from the axe because Thor is too hyped, but he barely notices as he walks back over to where Loki is still sprawled on the floor. Eitri looks satisfied where he stands behind them.

"Brother," Thor begins, bending down. "You are alright?"

Only Loki's half lidded eyes move to look at the other god, but he tries to give him a reassuring smile despite the fact he still can't feel his limbs.

"Hmm. I seem to recall this from our childhood once or twice, perhaps." Thor raises an eyebrow at the downed god. "You cast a spell on me, and this is you running out of energy because of the strain."

Loki exhales softly. "Perhaps."

Thor frowns, but nonetheless reaches a hand out and takes one of Loki's before standing, pulling him to his feet. Loki's legs immediately give out from under him, but Thor swiftly catches him.

"To Midgard?" Loki slurs, trying to make light of the situation.

Thor glances down at him with arched brows. "Yes. But first, we shall get you something to eat, brother. You cannot fight like this."

With that, Thor slings Loki over his shoulder, earning a yelp. Rocket bursts into laughter. Loki wants to glare at him, but his motor functions are still beyond his grasp, so all he can do is hang over his brother's broad shoulder like a ragdoll. Still, he scowls in practice into Thor's armor.

* * *

"Ready?" Thor asks.

Loki glances over from his seat; he's just had a quick bite to eat and is already much more rejuvenated. Because he's had time to heal, his magic reserves are once again capable of replenishing themselves in a short time.

"Indeed," Loki replies. He stands up, and they hop out of the pod to meet Rocket and Groot where they wait.

"Now we will see if the Bifrost is really under my control," Thor says. He holds Stormbreaker in both hands, flexing his fingers against the wood.

"Good luck, Thor. May the Allfathers be with you," Eitri says with a pound of his metal fist over his heart.

"Thank you for all you've done for me, Eitri." Thor nods at the dwarf before he shoves the axe into the air, and lightning crackles over its surface. A rush of brightly colored light floods the forge, enveloping the four figures. They are gone the next moment, carried away by the Bifrost.

* * *

"Eliminating the stone is the only way to be certain that Thanos doesn't get it," Vision is saying when a blinding light from outside catches all of the assembled Avengers' attentions.

"Is that-?" Banner asks, eyes widening.

"Thanos?" Vision murmurs, a shock of fear pulsing through him.

"No, no, it's the Bifrost: the rainbow bridge. It's Thor!"

"I thought you said Thor was dead?" Steve questions as the team hurries to meet whoever is exiting the Bifrost.

"I thought he was! But maybe he got away from Thanos!" Banner yells back as he almost runs. The group of heroes bustles outside, Vision limping slightly but being escorted by Wanda.

"Thor?" Banner calls out as they get outside. He spots the large god, almost glowing, and a grin breaks out on his face. "Thor!"

"Banner!" comes the excited reply.

"Hold on—Loki?" Cap almost stutters. He's on edge immediately, and the rest of the team follows.

The god of mischief lets his eyes rove over the group of heroes. A small smirk tugs at his lips, and he pretends he doesn't look like stomped over crap for a moment to revel in the fact that quite a number of them appear hesitant and jumpy.

"Why would you bring him here?" Natasha asks.

Thor glances over at his brother, who doesn't make eye contact. Loki keeps his hands at his sides and gaze on the remains of the Avengers.

"Loki is fighting with me," Thor responds. "He is on our side—our ally. Do not fret, my friends."

Cap and the others all exchange glances, not looking convinced. Only Banner is less worried, as he spent more time with Loki on Sakaar and battling on Asgard.

"Thor is right; Loki is . . . kind of, well, an antihero at the moment," the scientist explains a bit awkwardly.

Loki grins one of his mischievous grins at Banner, head tilting slightly. "Coming from the big green guy himself? Oh, I am honored."

"Shut it, Loki," Steve demands. He doesn't want to put up with the annoying, self-centered trickster.

"As I said, Loki is not here to fight us. He wants Thanos dead as much as we do," Thor continues, voice a bit tougher. He claps a hand on his brother's shoulder, jostling the unprepared god somewhat. Thor's eyes unconsciously go to Loki's still bruised neck, and the assembled heroes' follow. There are several moments of tense silence.

Loki puts another smile on, acting unaffected and self-assured. "Banner and I fought side-by-side only a few days ago; if he says I am not here to fight you, should not that be enough to convince you?"

Another period of silence follows.

Finally, Sam mutters, "I still don't like it."

"Fine, but he's your responsibility. Keep him in line," Cap says to Thor before turning to go back inside. "Meanwhile, we could use your help."

* * *

Loki rubs his face, exasperated.

"You put an infinity stone into a _living being?_ What fool thought of that?" the trickster snarls.

"Vision was created to help fight Ultron," Wanda says. She sets a hand on Vision's, who is sitting quietly while Loki examines the stone.

"I don't have any clue as to why one would do that, or who this person you speak of is. All I know is you've put everyone at risk by simply _keeping_ my staff around, not to mention _transferring_ the mind stone into this man." Loki taps lightly on the mind stone, and in response, it glows.

"You have some connection to the stone, brother; that is correct, is it not?" Thor asks. "You used the stone back in New York."

Loki frowns, feeling all eyes on him.

"Well . . . somewhat. It is complicated. Perhaps if it were still in my staff—which is now lost somewhere thanks to these _humans_ —I would be able to control the stone," Loki replies.

"You can't just blame everyone else for getting your ass beat in New York and having your staff taken away," Rhodey berates.

Loki turns to the man, eyebrows raised. "Pardon me?"

"Enough! There is no time for bickering," Thor interupts before Rhodey has time to say anything else.

"Thor's right, we need to use our time wisely," Steve continues. He looks to the younger god. "Loki, can you do anything for Vision or not?"

Loki hesitates, glancing back at the stone once more. "Well . . . the best I could do is perhaps hide the stone's presence from Thanos."

"You could?" Natasha asks. "So you're saying we could hide Vision away entirely from Thanos?"

"Maybe. If I have enough power, I could perform a spell I once used to hide myself from Heimdall. And if even Heimdall could not see me, then Thanos surely would not be able to."

Wanda perks up, eyes wide. "Can you cast the spell? Then we can secure Vision somewhere safe."

Loki glances around the room. "I . . . I can try. Unfortunately, I can make no promises. Especially if Thanos has the other stones."

"How many would he need to be able to see through your spell?" Rocket asks.

"Perhaps four. Any more than that, and he could detect my spell if he were to know I had cast one," the god of mischief explains.

"How many does Thanos have right now?" Steve asks, looking to Thor.

"He has the power and space stones at the least. However, with no word from their friends," Thor begins, gesturing to Rocket and Groot, "I fear he may also have the reality stone."

"But you said he couldn't get the soul stone," Rocket adds.

"And Vision has the mind stone," Sam says.

"What about the time stone? Do we have any knowledge of where that's gone?" Loki asks.

"Doctor Strange has it," Banner tells them.

Loki's face falls with a sigh. "Brilliant."

"Strange? Well, let's go get him then; we need to hide his stone as well," Thor says, looking expectant.

"One little problem with that, big guy—he was taken by one of Thanos' goons. Tony chased after them with Spiderman, but neither came back," Banner admits.

"Are you telling me Thanos may already have four stones?"

"Fantastic! Idiots!" Loki snarls. He throws his hands up, then drops them and runs one through his hair.

"Hey, calm down. We don't know that," Steve says.

"The chances of that are slim, you do realize?"

"Listen, until we're sure, we need to focus on protecting the remaining stones," Natasha says.

"Thor, do you have any idea where they might have taken Strange?" Rhodey asks.

"Thanos' home planet," the thunder god answers. "He arranged for his children to meet him there once they collected the stones here."

"Then maybe there's a chance of saving them from Thanos before he gets there," Steve says.

"Perhaps. But I know not where Titan is."

"I do."

The room once again directs their attentions on Loki. The trickster doesn't want to meet their eyes; he keeps them focused on the floor for a long moment.

"Brother, how would you know where Titan is?"

"I was there once. When I fell," Loki begins, uncomfortable. "Thanos is the one who sent me to Midgard in the first place. I was under his command." He pauses, swallowing. "It is the reason he caught up to our ship when leaving Asgard. He said he'd hunt me down if I failed; however, I'd had more time than I originally thought because of the Other's demise. Thanos had trouble tracking me after that, as I kept myself hidden and he knew not where I had gone."

Thor looks deep into Loki's eyes, and he sees pain behind the green veil. A pang of sadness digs into the thunder god's heart; he has a suspicion about what Loki has endured during his absence.

"Then Loki and I shall go to Titan and see if friends Stark and Strange are there," Thor resumes to take the spotlight off his brother's discomfort.

"Before you go, Loki needs to cast the spell on Vision," Wanda urges. She appears desperate. "Please."

"We must hurry. Brother, can you perform the enchantment?" Thor asks.

Loki clears his throat and straightens up. "I shall cast it, but remember: Thanos might be able to see straight through it, and it is far from making the Vision invisible. If that mad Titan lays eyes on him or the stone, nothing will stop his wrath."

"I understand," Vision replies.

"If anything can give us even a slight edge against Thanos, we need to take it," Cap says. "Even if it only gives us more time to get Vision somewhere safe to remove the stone."

Loki nods and doesn't say more, instead placing his right hand over the mind stone centered in Vision's forehead. His eyebrows furrow as he channels power into the spell. Green magic flows from his palm and around the stone. Minutes tick by.

"It is done," Loki says suddenly, dropping his hand. His irises glow intensely for several seconds before the magic fades. Loki steps back, once again appearing weary, but he stays on his feet. Thor places a hand against his back when he wobbles, but other than that, the trickster is no different externally.

"Thank you," Wanda says softly, carefully making eye contact with Loki. They meet gazes for a long couple seconds before he nods. Vision dips his head to the god of mischief in his own thanks.

"We need to get going," Thor says.

"Us too. We need to get to Wakanda," Steve adds.

"Good luck on your mission. We shall be back."


	6. Chapter 6

Thor, Loki, Rocket, and Groot land on Titan in a cascade of rainbow. The area clears around them and they see nothing but destruction. What is left of Titan is rubble and emptiness, and in the distance, the four of them can see smoke rising.

"We should see what's happening," Thor says, pointing with his axe to where it is coming from.

"I don't like this," Rocket sighs. He clutches his gun closer to his body, finger tapping softly on the trigger.

"If that truly is Thanos, he is _mine._ "

"You're welcome to have him," Loki says from beside his brother, his throat dry. He subconsciously rubs at his neck.

"Alright, follow me and stay quiet."

Thor starts their walk toward the smoke. There is no conversation as they make their way across the planet; Groot has even turned the volume on his game down as not to disturb anything. If Thanos is truly over there and he catches sight of them, things could go nasty very quickly.

The group of four cover the ground swiftly, arriving upon the scene. Thor creeps up to look over the edge of the remains of a ship, and he sees nothing at first. However, he hears voices from nearby. They sound familiar.

Thor leaps over the rubble and takes a few steps, indicating for his entourage to stay put. There, within a decimated area, he sees faces he recognizes.

"Man of Iron!" Thor declares. He throws his arms out and bounds towards Tony, who's sitting down.

"Thor?" Strange asks from where he's propped up against part of a broken ship. His face turns to one who's seen a ghost.

"Point Break, hey," Tony says, out of breath, relief crossing his pale face. He winces the next moment, having shifted to face the god of thunder as he comes towards him.

"You are injured," Thor is quick to point out. His smile drops, and he stoops down to Stark's level. There's blood everywhere on the billionaire, but he can't tell where exactly it's coming from.

"Thor, is everything okay?" they hear Rocket call. The heads of a raccoon, tree, and a trickster appear over the edge of the crater.

"Verily, my friends! Come down, quickly."

"Brought company?" Strange deadpans upon seeing Loki. The god of mischief glances at the doctor and sticks his tongue out. Strange rolls his eyes in response.

"Rocket?" Quill asks as he stumbles over the edge. He also looks beaten up, but not quite as bad. He appears more emotionally distraught than anything. He stands there, unsure of how to start. "When did you-?"

"We just arrived," Thor says, standing. "What has happened here?"

Tony looks for a long moment at Thor; no one else moves.

"Thanos," Stark finally chokes out. His breathing is uneven and labored. He closes his eyes with a sigh.

"He has five stones now," Strange says softly. He reaches a hand towards the now empty Eye of Agomatto that hangs around his neck.

Thor's face falls, and Loki, who is standing beside him, covers his face with his hands and inhales deeply to calm himself down. There's a swear from Rocket and a sad "I am Groot" from you-know-who.

"How did this happen?" Thor then asks. His voice is not as strong as it just was.

"We were supposed to, to take the gauntlet," Quill stammers, upset. "But . . . but it didn't work." The man falls against a protruding piece of rock and lets his head tilt back. His eyes are teary.

"Quill . . . where is everyone else?" Rocket questions. He has a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Oh, uh, they're kinda hanging around right now. Well, except that one blue girl; she's over there. But I caught everyone else," comes a young voice from above them. Peter descends upside down, hanging from a web. He stays there with all eyes on him, and he goes wide eyed when he sees Thor and Loki. "Oh, wow!" He drops and stands up, barely even shoulder height with the tall Asgardians. "Big fan, Thor! I love how you use your hammer to fly around and stuff! Super cool!" Peter then switches targets to Loki, who's trying to make sense of the situation. "Aren't you supposed to be in jail?"

Loki opens his mouth to respond, looking affronted, but Peter continues before he can.

"I mean, it's whatever—I bet jail sucks, so I get it. Anyway, I'm Peter!" the teenager rambles.

Thor and Loki glance at each other in obvious confusion.

"Kid, please," Stark finally interrupts. "This isn't the time."

"Sorry!" Peter finally notices the battered state of the billionaire. "Mr. Stark! Oh my god, are you okay?" There's a frantic tone to the kid's voice as he rushes towards him.

Tony nods, waving Peter away weakly. "I'm fine, I'm fine—don't worry about me. I'm just glad you're safe."

"Thor, is the mind stone safe?" Strange cuts in. They need to focus.

"I am not so sure now," Thor admits. "Loki cast a spell on it to hide its presence from Thanos, but now that he has five stones, there is no way to be sure that the stone is protected."

"I'm sorry, cast a spell on it? You're having Loki work for us?"

"Yes, Loki has been helping most excellently. This is not the time for doubts and petty spats. We must return to Midgard at once. Thanos is surely on his way there. Ready your men immediately and let us leave."

"Point Break, I can't even move, let alone fight," Tony says, broken. He sucks in a breath as he shifts, and Peter looks at him with worry. "I'll just be a liability."

Thor frowns, looking for a response, when he suddenly perks up and turns his attention to Loki. The younger god doesn't notice the eyes on him at first, but soon realizes and scoffs in disbelief.

"Really? How much magic am I going to have to pump into saving someone else these days?" Loki asks, annoyed.

"Brother, please; I know you've done much for us already, but Stark is hurt and we need his help if we're to successfully defeat Thanos," Thor explains.

"If I heal him, and we do battle, I will not even be able to stand straight. And I think my magic will be much more useful on the battlefield, especially when fighting Thanos."

Thor wants to argue, but he knows Loki is right. Tony's wounds are critical, and if his brother were to spend his magic healing him, it could wear him out to the point where he wouldn't be able to help them at all. Not to mention the fact that Tony's suit is out of commission anyway.

"Loki is right," Thor finally resigns. "His illusions could be very useful against Thanos. They are hard to see through."

Stark nods. "Just . . . just get us back to Earth." He presses a hand to the wound in his abdomen; although he's closed it with nanoparticles, it's not actually healed at all. "I'll get somewhere."

"We can take our ship," Quill interjects. He's standing straight and seems less depressed.

"There is no time for that. The Bifrost will carry us across space much faster," Thor says. "Gather your men at once!"

"I'll go get 'em down!" Peter declares, jumping up. He shoots a web and swings up and around, vanishing for a few minutes. The rest of the group waits as the spider retrieves the weakened Guardians. He drops Mantis and Drax as lightly as he can onto the ground, the action waking them up a bit more. They're groggy and dizzy, but they're okay. The next minute, Nebula appears and walks down to join the group, clicking some of her parts back into place.

"To Earth?" Rocket asks, gun ready.

"Gather round and we shall be off," Thor instructs. He raises his axe; Stormbreaker is already glowing with blue fire. Others painstakingly clamber to their feet to get close to the thunder god. Only Tony stays sitting down, mentally preparing himself for this journey.

"Where's Gamora?" Rocket asks softly, Quill standing next to him.

"Dead," the man whispers back, voice full of emotion. He stares at nothing.

The Bifrost hits the ground.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Honestly this chapter isn't** **what I wanted, but there's not a whole lot to do with it. I could have added more banter and such, but I don't think that would've** **been realistic considering the situation.**

 **And idk, I'm** **a big fan of magically inclined Loki. XD** **And (moderately)** **good** **boi** **Loki, apparently,** **hehe** **.**


	7. Chapter 7

"You guys are so screwed now!"

The fighting lulls briefly; the Bifrost is quite a sight on its own, but the absolutely fiery display of lightning that decimates at least 100 of the aliens and the appearance of the ten additional figures standing in the center of the battlefield don't help the switch of focuses. Thor is the most noticeable right away, with sparks and flashes of lightning crackling between the conductors on his armor to his axe to his eyes, and everywhere in between; his powers have even restored his original armor—cape, metal coating his arms—everything. He looks formidable as all hell.

"Bring me Thanos!" the god of thunder shouts, voice amplifying to rebound across the battlefield. He leaps into the air and begins his own fighting. The outriders screech in unanimous anger and attack with more vigor than before. The crew that Thor brought with him are quick to leap into the battle, sans Peter and Tony, the former hurrying to seek refuge for his mentor. However, the rest of the seven stay to fight.

"Good to see you, big guy!" Cap calls to Thor as he shoots overhead.

"No sign of Thanos yet, though," Sam relays over their mics.

"Keep us updated," comes a familiar voice; albeit, not one they've heard yet considering that the newcomers don't have a corresponding communication system yet.

"Loki?" Natasha asks, also noticing this fact.

There's a small purr from the other end. "At my own service~

"I can sense your confusion from here, poor you, so I might as well tell you that I've set up a magical server for us to communicate on. It should help us in the long run, yes?"

Loki can be seen slashing at outriders with a staff very similar to the one he once had (he'd conjured a new one to use). He's also in his warrior garb, complete with green and glinting gold accents, horns, and cape.

The god kills one last alien, the sharp end of his staff stabbed completely through the still struggling thing, before straightening up and flipping his wild black hair back into place. He makes eye contact with the Captain across the battlefield and smirks.

Steve gives a small shrug, impressed. "Good thinking." That's not something he thought he'd ever say to the god of mischief himself.

A small sound of amusement. "Now, back to business, shall we?"

"Aha, verily! For Asgard!" Thor booms over their mics. Everyone else is pretty sure they've just gone deaf from how loud his voice is, but no one comments—except Rocket.

"Yikes, pal; keep it down, huh? Sensitive ears," the raccoon bites back.

"My apologies, rabbit! I am just full of energy! Ha!" Thor soars overhead, lightning and chunks of broken ship raining down. He swings Stormbreaker through a cluster of outriders that had threatened to overrun a band of Wakandan warriors.

"Keep your focus. We need to keep these things away from the palace," T'Challa says. He punches an outrider in the abdomen, and it—along with several others—goes flying backwards in a violet explosion.

"Is Loki's spell still holding?" Thor asks.

"Obviously they know you are here; I'm sure Thanos told his children where the stone was as soon as he knew," Loki replies. Suddenly, scattered across the battlefield, there are more than a dozen copies of the trickster god—drawing a few looks from confused warriors—and each copy swings Loki's staff in unison, following the caster's motions, killing outriders left and right. However, one of the creatures tackles Loki to the ground, ending the spell and causing the clones to sputter and disappear. The god snarls and quickly dispatches the annoying beast, shoves its limp body off him, and gets to his feet.

"They know we're here, yeah, but they haven't given any hint that they know where the stone is," Rhodey tells them. He soars across the sky, dropping bombs onto the creatures.

"We must be sure that Thanos doesn't get the last stone," Strange says. He's killing outriders easily with his magic whips, ripping them apart.

"Shuri is working on removing the stone," T'Challa continues. Another blast of purple. "She will tell us if anything happens up there."

"Let's just keep these shitty mutts occupied, then," Quill says. He's flying above as well, using his blasters on a particularly dense hoard of outriders. He drops a grenade that he's kept from earlier, and there's a flurry of howls as it explodes. Drax and Mantis are with him, helping the attack. Drax slices and tears with his duel blades, laughing all the while; Mantis is more reserved, offering small slashes with her own weapons.

"Thanos will have the stone. Wherever the last one is, it will not be hidden for long," Nebula warns. She's ended up working with Okoye and Natasha, a trifecta of feminine power. She's absolutely decimating every outrider she is near, her swords flashing. She's quite fast in battle, not surprisingly, her movements quick and sharp.

"Keep an eye on Thanos' goons. They might try something," Steve advises. He's bashing in skulls and other bones with each crunch of his arm shields. He pauses, seeming conflicted as he turns to seek out more targets. "Stark?"

"Safe inside, Cap!" Peter responds. He swings from the sky, dropping down to land in one of the few trees that dot the battlefield. He perches there like a bird and waves to the heroes if he sees them. "Hi, it's me again!"

"Good to see you, kid. But be careful out here."

"O-of course! Yeah!" Peter leaps into the air again, webs springing forth from his wrists. They catch several outriders in their grasps, and the teen yanks his arms, and the aliens are crushed as they slam into each other at terminal velocity. He dances around the battlefield, using his extra legs and sometimes not.

"I like your horns!" Peter yells as he dashes by Loki, who is fighting side by side with Thor. The brothers are in sync, their weapons taking turns ending the surrounding beasts. Loki grins, and Thor catches sight of it and bursts into invigorating laughter.

"You have a fan!" Thor shouts over the chaos to his brother. He slams Stormbreaker on the ground, sending waves of electricity outwards.

"I think I like it," Loki replies, still grinning. Thor matches the excitement and bounds off after that; another ship has come in that needs his attention.

Rocket ends up fighting with Bucky, the latter picking him up and swinging him in a circle to kill the enclosing outriders. There's a cry of "Come and get some, space dogs!" and a line of banter between the two before Bucky walks away with a roll of his eyes. Rocket follows eagerly, tail twitching with amusement—or is it more of a devious nature? Bucky doesn't want to know.

Groot and Steve get acquainted, and Thor jokes with the Captain as they continue fighting. Strange and Peter are taking care of the right flank, while Sam and Rhodey deal with the left. Quill, Drax, and Mantis deal with the bigger groups with the help of Bruce. The rest of the heroes are mostly scattered throughout T'Challa's army, assisting M'Baku and others.

Suddenly, the barrier warps. The ground rumbles dangerously, trees whipping in a nonexistent wind outside the blue. Enormous saw-like vessels come careening in, ripping through the earth and shredding the landscape.

"Fall back! Fall back now!" Natasha cries as panic erupts across the battlefield. Warriors and heroes alike scatter in an effort to avoid the wheels of doom. Strange begins a spell to stop them, hands working, but his efforts are thwarted when Cull Obsidian knocks him out of the air like a fly with his club. The doctor is sent sprawling halfway across the field, spinning head over heels before Peter manages to catch him with a web.

"Got you! Got you! Saving the wizard!" Peter cries, hanging the now unconscious sorcerer up high in a nearby structure, his limp body dangling from a hand of web.

"Brother, be careful!" Thor shouts. He sees Loki's hands flashing with green, and a large barrier of energy surges forward. The thunder god is busy trying to fend off an attack from the incoming ships and can't quite get to his brother yet.

"I've got this!" Loki calls back, although he sounds strained. He grunts with the effort, trying his best to use his magic to keep the spinning donuts of death from coming any closer. However, he's struggling despite his honorable attempt. The vessels force their ways past his makeshift shield, and before he can try to do anything else or pump more power into the spell, Obsidian once again foils the attempt with a club into Loki's ribs. The god goes flying, ending the spell, but Thor is quick to dive down and sweep his little brother away from the danger. Blood drips down the side of his face and he appears quite dazed, but he's fine.

"I said to be careful," Thor whines at the smaller god in his arms.

"Aha, yes, quite." Loki drags in a breath, wincing with the pain.

Sam and Rhodey try to contain the wheels, but their firepower isn't enough. They are quickly shot out of the sky anyway as Thanos' children finally take their places in the battle. A moment of terror envelopes the fight as the giant saws close in on stranded warriors with nowhere to run.

Scarlet Witch leaps into the fight at the last second, her magic lifting the wheels and hurling them in different directions, killing outriders in droves. She pants softly but appears satisfied as she makes eye contact with Okoye and Widow.

"Why has she been up there all this time?" Okoye asks, earning smiles from the other women.

"I'm impressed," comes Loki's voice over their mics. "Keep that up and I might have to steal you." Thor's dropped him back onto the ground, and now they are back to back, fighting.

"I'll pass," Wanda quips back good naturedly. She takes time to continue in the battle before she returns to Vision.

No one notices the shady figures slipping through the fringes of the battle.

Loki swings his staff at an outrider charging him. However, he's hit from the side by a blast from Proxima Midnight, who's come running into the main fight. His staff ends up stuck in the ground, and for a moment, Loki thinks this is very familiar—but when in Rome; the god is quick to swing around his staff, and he catches the irritating alien woman in the chest with both his booted feet, sending her sprawling.

"You're a traitor," Proxima snarls at Loki after she pulls herself to her feet. She brandishes her sword at him, its blade glinting.

"No, I don't think so," Loki answers, ripping his staff from the ground. He smirks. "I'm just mischievous."

Their weapons clash in a flurry of sparks.

"I'm going to kill you."

Loki laughs, "Hardly likely."

The god drags his staff up the length of her sword and thrusts, hitting Proxima in the face and knocking her away. She bares her teeth and flips her blade around. A blast of energy strikes the unprepared Loki and he falls into a ditch left from the destructive wheels. Proxima laughs cruelly and turns, knowing she has him out of the way for a few seconds to execute the plan.

"Get that stone," the alien woman snarls to her comrades. The action begins inside. It's only a minute before Vision is seen falling head over heels out of a window, Corvus Glaive following the same path.

"We've got a Vision situation!" Sam announces, startled. He spreads his wings to catch more air so he can go help, but a blast from Proxima's weapon downs him and sends him careening into a group of outriders who take the opportunity to attack the fallen Falcon.

Cap beats the life out of another creature and stands tall, yelling, "Somebody get to Vision!" He's shut down quickly after that, outriders jumping all over him.

"I got him!" Rhodey relays over their mics, but an outrider tackles the low flying soldier before he can get going. Bruce manages to get away from his fight and goes to help Vision.

More outriders pour in, one after another, dozens and dozens of them. It's as if there is no end to their numbers, and with everyone's energy running low, it's beginning to seem hopeless.

Bucky, Rocket, and Groot are barely keeping up with the increasing numbers; Peter has to retreat to higher ground so that he doesn't get ripped apart; T'Challa gets jumped by half a dozen outriders, held between their teeth and shaken like a chew toy; Okoye, Natasha, and Wanda are fighting Proxima Midnight in a ditch so that the witch can get to Vision; Sam and Rhodey struggle several feet apart on the ground; Quill and Drax are fighting side by side with Mantis lying unconscious on the grass between them; Thor is busy ripping apart a ship when he gets blown away by a particularly hard shot from one of them; Loki is dragging himself from the ditch, looking frazzled, but his eyes are burning bright green as he fends off more outriders with his magic; Nebula is being buried by the creatures on her own, but Peter ends up dropping down and picking up both her and Mantis; Strange is still out of the fight, suspended thanks to Peter, and Mantis soon joins him there.

"Guys, Vision needs backup, now!" Bruce yells over their communication network. A cacophony of noises can be heard in the background. Cap manages to wrangle himself free and high tails it in the direction that Vision was last seen.

Meanwhile, Wanda has slaughtered Proxima Midnight, and the faraway shape of Cull Obsidian is seen being torn into pieces by the dome of the barrier. The Scarlet Witch disappears from the battle to find Vision.

The fight slowly turns tides again as the outriders' numbers begin to wane. With all their leaders now dead, it seems like a win.

Until a sort of dread settles down on the minds of all gathered.

Loki stands straight, eyes flitting back and forth across the sky. "Something doesn't feel right," he says to Thor.

"Huh? Brother?" the thunder god asks, turning his head to him.

"He's here," comes Vision's fear filled voice. Everyone freezes.

"It's him; it's Thanos," Loki whispers. He gets chills, and he shudders.

"Everyone on my position," Captain orders abruptly, shifting the mood. "We have incoming."

"Thanos will pay," Thor growls, and he leaves Loki behind as he leaps into the sky and over the hills.

"Thanks for nothing!" the god of mischief pouts, rolling his eyes. He goes by foot. However, he takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. "This is it."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for the longer wait this time. I had a busy weekend (but guess who's officially graduated!** **Yoooo** **!), but I hope you guys like this chapter. ^_^**

 **Next chapter might be the last one. Might. Depends on the** **Thanos** **fight and whether I have follow** **up, but** **expect at least one more chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Loki can see the shapes of his current allies through the trees as they all make their ways towards almost certain death. It's strange working with people who'd once tried just as hard to kill him as they are trying to kill Thanos.

"Eyes up," says Cap over their mics, "stay sharp."

Loki almost laughs as he shifts through the shadows; stay sharp, huh? Simply having good reflexes will not stop Thanos. This is something Loki knows too well. He's learned it several times, some more recent, but some a few years in the past—those years haunt his memories and nightmares still.

 _These heroes will kill themselves, throwing themselves at Thanos as they are,_ Loki thinks as he approaches. He thinks he can see the mad Titan through the dense foliage, but perhaps it is just his imagination. Fear does crazy things to a man, and Loki is not too proud to admit he is _terrified_ ; here, only a dozen feet away from him, is the one who tortured him for months and twisted his mind into following orders. Of course, it wasn't all Thanos—some of it was the Other and his servants—but the worst of it was Thanos. Thinking of it sends a shiver down the god's spine, and for a split second, he's sure he can't breathe. There's a tightness in his chest and he has to exhale roughly to expel it.

Loki is not afraid of death—no, he's been face to face with it too many times to count, so it certainly doesn't scare him now. He'd almost killed himself protecting Thor from Thanos until his brother had saved him; it's never been death he's been avoiding. It's always been Thanos, and he is someone Loki will kill or die trying.

"Loki," Thanos says as the god of mischief steps from the trees, staff held tightly in both hands and pointed directly at the Titan. He appears amused, a smirk on his face, and Loki desperately wants to wipe that look from his ugly face.

"You lived, I see," Thanos continues. "A pity, in some ways, but I think I'll enjoy it even more now."

"You don't scare me," Loki snarls, but it's a lie, it's such a lie, he's barely holding himself together, barely stopping himself from trembling—

"I can see it in your eyes; you're shaking in your boots."

Thanos actually laughs, and Loki growls back at him. But he's ashamed that Thanos is able to see through him so easily this time around.

"What are these heroes, huh? Your allies?" Thanos asks, not bothering to even begin fighting the scrawny Aesir. He waves a giant hand. Loki finally takes his eyes off the Titan for a moment to notice what's around him.

A giant wall of translucent red surrounds them, and on the outside, Loki can see the Avengers trying to get in. They are pounding their fists on the force field, yelling, beating their weapons; Thanos is keeping them away. Loki feels the blood drain from his face.

"You give away your feelings so easily," Thanos says. "I was inside your head, child. I know you." He takes a step towards the god, who tries not to flinch. "I felt you and your magic. Honestly, if not for the stones, perhaps your spell would have hidden the final stone from me. I've always enjoyed your tricks, Loki, but that's all they are—tricks."

"They've been enough to trick you before," Loki snaps. "You are not a god, and you never will be. I stand by that no matter what, you monster."

"Big words from someone in your position. Last time you stood to fight me, I crushed you without a second thought. It wasn't hard. It won't be any more challenging this time, I assure you. And, well . . . I thought I'd make it special. Just you and me. After all, you always enjoyed our little one on one sessions, didn't you? Or maybe your screams were for something else."

Time seems to slow as the two beings stare each other down.

Loki's blood roars in his ears, his heart beating a mile a minute. Even through this, however, he can hear the Avengers yelling outside the force field.

Thor's voice stands out above the rest. The desperate cries of "Brother!" rip through, and Loki realizes this is truly it. There is no Thor to save him this time. Thanos' power is keeping everyone else out, and when he is done slaughtering Loki, he will have the mind stone. He will have the universe.

No one can stop him.

Loki raises his staff.

* * *

"What is this magic?" Thor growls angrily. He slashes Stormbreaker at the barrier, but it barely wavers.

"Something Thanos is making," Sam responds. He throws a handful of bombs at it, but they explode and there is no damage.

They are all trying to ignore the sounds of Vision dying in the background.

"There is no purpose for this shield besides cowardice," Thor snarls. "The stone is not in there. What is he doing?"

Natasha is peering through the barrier, her eyes squinted. She doesn't say anything right away, but her face falls and she backs up.

"What? What is it?" Banner asks.

All eyes go to Widow.

"He's got Loki in there," Natasha finally admits.

Thor's eyes go wide, and he feels himself go cold.

"Loki is in there with Thanos?" the thunder god's voice is full of terror. "We must get past this shield!"

Once again, Thor raises Stormbreaker and slams it against the red barrier. A ripple goes through it. He slams his axe against one, two, three more times. The barrier wavers but doesn't break.

"I will not allow my brother to be lost to me once more!" Thor yells. He continues his treatment of the barrier, but it's refusing to yield. The god begins to grow more and more desperate, shouting over and over again for his brother. Loki's eyes meet his once, just once, and then there's movement inside the barrier and Thor has to look away before he sees something he doesn't want to see.

Loki walks from the trees next to the assembled heroes suddenly, catching all their attentions. Thor's eyes light up dramatically.

"Hello, brother," Loki greets, dipping his head with a half smirk. "Remember, God of Mischief? All Thanos is fighting is a mere illusion."

Thor looks at the younger god for a long moment before he smiles sadly and shakes his head.

"Ah, brother, you may be a good liar, but you're not that good," Thor says quietly. He reaches a hand forward and sweeps it through Loki's arm. The green magic holding the projection together flickers, revealing the illusion. Loki's face falls, but he lifts his head to look at Thor.

"I'm sorry," the illusion says. "I cannot physically leave whatever force Thanos is using to contain me."

Thor is about to respond when the copy of his brother cries out and flickers out of existence suddenly.

"Loki!" Thor shouts, taken off guard. There is an accompanying scream from inside the barrier, and the protector in Thor sparks to life again; memories of fighting Loki on the Bifrost, failing to save him, hearing his screams as the thunder god has to beat the evil out of his brother in attempts to save him.

Thor leaps into the air, lightning clinging to his person. His teeth are bared in anger, eyes sparking. He flies as high as he is able to in the span of several seconds before he javelins Stormbreaker towards the ground.

* * *

Loki charges the Titan, staff swinging around to catch him in the side of the neck, but Thanos grabs his staff without nary a second thought and rips it from the god's grasp. He smacks Loki in the head with it instead, a loud crack resounding within the barrier as he is sent sprawling backwards. Thanos then discards the staff, tossing it into the trees.

Loki launches himself to his feet, spinning around as he is slightly dizzy from the blow. Blood runs down the side of his face from the wound, but it's not very bad. He summons his blades, gripping them tightly. His eyes are focused on the Titan in front of him.

Loki is then everywhere surrounding Thanos, all of them wearing the same determined expression. His copies each ready their attacks, following the original Loki who has teleported to a separate location within his illusions to confuse Thanos.

Knives slash in a flurry of silver, but before any of them can even scrape Thanos, he turns, snaps his arm out, and snags the real Loki by the throat. The illusions disappear immediately, and Thanos brings the skinny god to his face level. Little gasps escape Loki as he struggles, his legs kicking.

"Again? Really? And here I was hoping for an interesting fight," Thanos mocks, peering into the god's eyes. He's not using much strength yet, keeping Loki on the verge of suffocation.

"Go to Hel," the trickster snarls, and he spits in Thanos' face. This earns him an angry growl and a punch to the gut from the fist with the gauntlet. The rest of the air Loki has is knocked out of him, and he gasps.

"Pathetic, really. Well, child, fare"—

Thanos' words are cut off by a grunt of pain as Loki's staff spears through his muscular shoulder from the back. He drops the god as he grasps for the weapon piercing the same side he'd been holding Loki.

Loki rolls away and springs to his feet, a cocky smirk on his face. Thanos is pissed now, but that was bound to happen.

To his surprise, however, Thanos actually laughs after he manages to remove the staff. Loki frowns, flustered, and eyes the Titan warily.

"Now that's what I had hoped for—something different," Thanos says. Loki bares his teeth at him angrily.

"You enjoy causing mayhem more than I do," Loki comments. "And _that's_ pathetic, if you ask me."

"You're one to talk." Thanos smirks and raises the gauntlet. The power stone lights up, and Loki is quick to dodge a giant tree that's hurled at him.

The god of mischief snaps out his arm, and his staff whips back into his hand. He stands tall, and his irises erupt into a bright green glow. Magical daggers now circle the Titan, each larger than a human head and sharper than glass. Loki brandishes his staff as well, a light building at the tip, and he aims it at Thanos.

The daggers shoot forward in the blink of an eye, but Thanos is more than ready and is quick to turn in on himself and shield using one of the stone's powers. The blast from Loki's staff bounces off the gauntlet and is launched back at the god, and he doesn't have time to react before it hits him in the chest and knocks him off his feet. Loki ends up splayed in the grass after going head over heels, but he manages to push himself to his hands and knees. His armor is smoking after that.

Loki swiftly dodges a punch from Thanos and retaliates with a fast knife to his gut. It doesn't pierce the Titan's armor, but it angers him and he grabs Loki's arm. Thanos hefts the trickster screaming over his head and into a tree. Loki hits the hard wood and falls to the ground.

Thanos walks over to him and squats down to look at the god. Loki tries not to wince as he shifts, attempting to get up, but he's been used and abused almost more than he can handle in a fight.

"Sad little thing, you are," Thanos says lowly. He punches Loki in the face, snapping his head back. Blood now runs freely from his nose. "What? Not going to fight anymore?"

Thanos grabs ahold of one of Loki's golden horns and lifts his face towards his. He looks him in the eyes. The battered god doesn't respond.

"I'll take that as a no," Thanos continues. He strikes Loki twice more before standing, and he shoves him against the tree he's just thrown him at, holding him there.

"You won't win," Loki snarls finally. A glimmer of green in his hand, one of his knives. It's a last resort this time, his exhaustion getting the better of him. As quick as he can, the trickster thrusts the blade towards Thanos' neck.

Thanos tsks at him, "I'm disappointed." The Titan returns the blade straight into Loki's abdomen, and the god cries out, gasping. Blood runs freely from the wound as Thanos removes it with a twist. He waits until Loki stops twitching and then stands, still carrying the lifeless god of mischief by the horn.

The barrier finally explodes in a showering of pieces, and Thanos smiles as the dust clears.

* * *

The barrier shatters under the force of his axe, exploding into pieces upon contact. Thor drops from the sky a split second later and stands up straight, ready to fight, only to see Loki held by one of his horns, dangling limply from Thanos' fist. His brother's face is turned down, blood dripping from his chin, knees bent and legs dragging on the ground.

"No!" Thor screams, voice cracking. He watches his brother for any sort of movement, any indication that he is still alive; he receives nothing.

 _Oh, gods . . . I've failed him again._

Lightning immediately flares up in Thor's eyes, his teeth bared in a snarl, and the god lets loose a howl of anger and pain as he grabs Stormbreaker from beside him and charges Thanos. The rest of the Avengers are quick to follow, all of them ready to fight.

Thanos pitches Loki's body to the side, the dead god hitting the ground with a dull thud and bouncing slightly. The Titan gets ready to fight off the heroes confronting him. The action of seeing his little brother's body discarded like he doesn't matter enrages the already furious Thor, and he prepares to strike Thanos with his axe, but without the proper momentum, he's sent sprawling into the distance with a powerful blast of energy.

The heroes fight valiantly to defeat Thanos, but one by one, they fall. The Titan puts Banner into a rock cliff, flings Rogers onto his back some feet away; T'Challa is knocked unconscious with a grab by the throat and a punch; Sam is swatted out of the air; Rhodey's suit is crushed and he falls; Natasha is trapped by rock; Bucky is lifted and thrown into the trees; the list goes on and on, each hero meeting a quick defeat at the hands of Thanos. They end up scattered, beaten, across the patch of forest. Cap gets up and tries his best to fend off the mad Titan, but even his raw strength is not strong enough.

The golden explosion from the mind stone signals the end of Vision's life. Thanos, having won the fight, walks towards the scene. Wanda cries silently, in shock at having to end the one she loved's life. Thanos "comforts" her as he walks by, and her devastating work is reversed before her eyes. She can't stop it as Vision is lifted by the throat and murdered. Wanda begins sobbing as she sits by Vision's colorless body.

Thor comes crashing from the sky. Stormbreaker spins through the air, traveling fast. Thanos lifts his hand and blasts it away, but he fails as the axe hits him in the chest with a crunch.

"I told you, you'd die for that," Thor snarls as he pushes the axe further into the Titan's chest. The cracking of bones is a welcome sound for the broken thunder god.

"Yes, yes, he should!" Loki declares, out of breath as he pops up behind Thanos, his staff stabbing through his ribs. Purple blood covers both the brothers' weapons, and Thanos groans at the added intrusion.

Thor's eyes light up in such delight that for a moment, he forgets that Thanos is kneeling before him, dying.

"Brother, how-?" Thor asks.

Loki winks. "God of Mischief, brother."

Thanos tries to growl out something, bringing the gods' attentions back to him.

"You . . ." Thanos snarls, "You should . . . you should have gone for the head!"

 _Snap_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Did you** _ **really**_ **think Loki would** _ **actually**_ **be dead? Such a copout,** **hehe** **. More coming soon.**

 **P.S: Thanks for all the reviews! They're lots of fun to read. ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

Thor's mouth falls open, and his eyes are filled with disbelief.

"What did you do?" the thunder god demands loudly, hands out and not touching the Titan. Thanos' arm is now covered in scarring, burnt in his flesh, and the Infinity Gauntlet is smoking and damaged.

 _"What did you do?"_ Thor asks again, more insistent this time. His volume is rising. Thanos lifts his gaze from the gauntlet and looks at the golden god. The Titan doesn't respond, instead opening a portal behind him suddenly. His metal hand reaches back and shoves Loki out of the way and to the ground, a grunt escaping the younger being. The portal whisks Thanos away the next second, and with that, he is gone.

"Where did he go?" Cap asks as he stumbles over to them. He's taken a beating, but he's still functioning. "Thor, where did he go?"

Thor turns to look at the Captain, dread filling his gaze. The god doesn't know what to say because he doesn't know where Thanos has gone.

A voice comes from behind Cap.

"Steve?" Bucky calls weakly, confused. He takes a step towards them, stumbling as his arm vanishes, and the rest of him follows as he collapses. Cap jerks towards the spot his best friend's gun now lays alone, falling to his knees, a hand carding through the ashes.

"Oh my god—that guy just melted!" Peter screams, freaked out. The kid rips off his mask, looking panicked, before he turns and takes off. "I've gotta check on Mr. Stark!"

Thor looks around desperately, trying to discern what is happening. His mismatched eyes land on Loki, who's standing a few feet away from him. At first, Thor doesn't know what he's thinking, but then his brother kinda trips and sways on his feet, and the thunder god's eyes snap as wide as they are able to and he shoots towards him. Thor catches Loki before he can continue falling, and for a second, he sees pieces of his younger brother splitting away.

"No, no, Loki! Loki, stay with me!" Thor cries, hysterical. He cradles the trickster in fumbling hands, the panic filling his mind causing his hands to shake.

"Thor? Thor, don't, don't," Loki stutters, appearing confused and disoriented. A wave of anxiety crashes over him.

"Don't leave me, don't leave me!" Thor realizes he is crying, tears running down his face. He holds Loki tightly, one hand on the side of his head, trying to comfort him.

"What're you saying? Am I—am I disappearing?" Loki isn't quite sure what's going on, but from his brother's hysteria, it can only mean one thing, right? But Loki doesn't feel any different than before—beat up, _exhausted_ , weak—but not as if he's literally falling apart. In fact, Loki is sure of the fact that he's not.

"Loki, Loki"—

Loki reaches a hand up and puts it over Thor's mouth, stopping his words.

"Stop, stop, brother, I'm fine, I'm fine; you're just imagining things," the god of mischief explains, out of breath due to his own panic. "You're freaking me out." He inhales deeply and exhales, then glances down to examine himself. No, there's no sign that he's disintegrating.

"W-what?" Thor stammers, his hysteria ending suddenly. "You're—you're not?" Thor also looks his brother up and down, and a sense of embarrassment washes over him, but along with it is also relief.

"M-my apologies, brother," Thor admits, a nervous smile breaking out on his face. "I thought—I thought I saw"—

"Simply your overactive imagination," Loki says. "I am just tired." He finds his own smile and sighs, going limp in Thor's strong arms. Norns, he's so tired. He thinks for a second about how nice sleep will be after almost none the past few days. However, a feeling of dread settles over him because he knows their little "hero" group (if he is indeed part of it currently) will be less than before.

"I am beyond grateful that you are still here," Thor murmurs into Loki's hair, resting his chin against the top of his head. The thunder god then shifts and kisses Loki's forehead lovingly before he scoops him up farther for an embrace. The trickster returns the hug with open arms, thankful that Thor has let him back in without so much as a fuss.

"I . . . love you, brother," Loki whispers hesitantly into Thor's armor. The thunder god tenses, most likely out of surprise, before Loki can feel him grinning.

"I love you too."

They remain together like that for another moment before Loki finally pulls away, looking red in the face.

"Mmhmm, anyway, we better, uh, get back to, uh, whatever we were doing," Loki coughs awkwardly, feeling a bit silly for their display of brotherly affection. He's not said "I love you" to Thor for years, and saying it now fills him with anxiety but also a sense of belonging somewhere again.

Thor nods, still smiling despite the circumstances of Thanos, and gets to his feet. He helps his brother to his feet and then pats him on the shoulder.

"No need for embarrassment—I always knew you still loved me," Thor says softly. They meet eyes. Loki holds it for a second before he glances away and starts to pick at his left palm, an old nervous habit of his.

"What the hell just happened?" the brothers catch Natasha asking as she stands with the other survivors around Vision's lifeless body. The Asguardians approach the group.

"He did it," Nebula says, her eyes downcast. Their cast of heroes is dramatically reduced—only Rocket remains from the Guardians, and only half from the Earth originals are still alive.

Cap sits next to Vision, elbows on his knees. He's breathing heavier, his eyes filled with sadness. All he says is, "Oh, god."

* * *

It is later in the night, and Shuri, T'Challa's sister, is discussing rooming plans with the leftover heroes.

"Only if it's not any trouble," Steve tries to say, but the young woman raises her hand and shakes her head.

"It is none. It is exactly what my brother would have done," Shuri replies, her voice sad. She tries not to think about how T'Challa is dead, how he's gone like the rest of them with no certain way of coming back.

"We have dozens of guest rooms in the palace," Okoye chips in, disguising her own sadness. "You are all welcome to stay in Wakanda for as long as you wish. And, if I am not overstepping, your company would be appreciated in wake of the circumstances."

"We accept your most gracious offer," Thor thanks with a nod of his head.

"Yeah, we could all use rest after what happened," Rhodey adds.

"I will show you your rooms, then. Follow me," Shuri says.

All the remaining heroes receive their own rooms to stay in, but most don't stay there alone after they are done sleeping. The emptiness is obvious, and everyone feels it. Company is more than welcome.

Loki thinks back to the ones who had not survived. The Boy of Spiders was entertaining and innocent, and it had actually upset Loki when they'd gotten back to the palace to find Stark sitting numbly by himself where the kid had once been.

The witch had also perished, which was an unfortunate loss of power. Wanda, he believes her name was, had very special skills that would have helped when they face Thanos again.

The raccoon has decided to spend the past day with Stark now. Loki thinks they are rather alike, and maybe they can help each other since they both lost a son in the Snap.

Loki has been sleeping for the past twelve hours. When he finally wakes, he eats and then heads to Thor's room, which is the one to the immediate right of his.

Thor is by himself in his room when there's a timid knock at his door.

"Come in," Thor calls, standing.

Loki's face appears in the doorway, and he waves slightly to his brother as he enters.

"Ah, Loki. Is something the matter?" Thor asks.

"No, no, nothing is wrong. I'm just . . . I don't know. Thinking," Loki admits. They sit down together on the edge of the bed.

"About what?"

Loki picks at his hand as he sits there, biting his lip. There's something he wants to tell Thor—something important. Something so they can move forward.

"Brother, whatever it is, you can tell me," Thor reminds the trickster. Loki nods in understanding, knowing this and many other things about the thunderer.

There's a pregnant pause, neither of them saying anything further.

"I'm sorry," Loki finally blurts out. Thor perks up, surprised. He blinks several times before he tries to speak. He doesn't even get to as Loki keeps going. "I'm sorry for everything—the Bifrost incident, New York, faking my death, betraying you on Sakaar—everything."

Thor looks into his brother's face, studying his expression. Loki is giving off discomfort, nervousness, shame—Thor thinks, for a moment, that this isn't right. But after he gives it more consideration, he realizes it's what he's been waiting for all along.

"Do you not have anything to say?" Loki snaps, frustrated at the lack of response from the thunder god. Thor starts, jerking out of his thoughts.

 _Maybe this was all a waste_ , Loki thinks, flustered. He's about to stand and leave when there's a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Loki, I forgave you a long time ago," Thor finally says, his tone filled with resignation. "I never hated or despised you, despite me telling myself I did at times. You are my brother—I've played with you, fought with you, lived with you—I treated your wounds and took care of you when you were sick. You use to come into my room at night and sleep in my bed when you had nightmares." Thor smiles sadly, remembering the good old days. "And for a long time, I thought that maybe we would never be close again. I told myself to let you go. I told myself you would never change, and that we could only be enemies. But when Mother died, and on Sakaar . . . I felt things I had not felt for a long time. Even when my perspective changed many times as you stabbed me in the back, deep down, I thought I could save you. And look at you—you're here again, by my side, alive. You're alive and you are once again on the right path." Thor sets a hand on Loki's neck, looking into his eyes. Green meets blue-and-brown, and Thor can see regret. "It is my fault for giving up on you—it is my fault you fell."

Loki avoids his brother's gaze by looking down, and he's surprised to notice there are tears building behind his eyes.

"You never came for me," Loki whispers.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Thor murmurs back, knowing what the trickster is talking about even without hearing it. "You were never as bad as you wanted me to believe. You were used, brother."

Thor wipes away one of Loki's tears with his thumb, and the younger god sniffles softly. The thunderer once again pulls Loki in to hug him and rocks him gently.

"You really never hated me?" Loki asks quietly.

"Never."

". . . I never hated you either, no matter what I said."

Thor smiles to himself. There's no limit to how happy that makes him, and he only wishes that Frigga and Odin were here to see how far Loki has come from when they were alive.

Loki finally decides his pride has taken enough of a blow and pulls away, straightening up. He tosses his hair over his shoulders, clears his throat, and tries to subtly wipe any remaining tear tracks from his face.

Thor sees the change and continues on.

"What happened with Thanos?" the thunder god inquires. Loki's eyes light up with a mischievous glow, and he smirks.

"If Thanos thinks he can kill me with my own weapon, at, well, _moderate_ strength, he's got another thing coming," Loki responds snarkily. "It was fairly simple, truth be told. He picked me up at the end of our fight, and I truly _was_ exhausted, but of course I had one more trick up my sleeve. Thanos thinks he can see through all my magic, but I didn't impersonate Odin for years with a simpleton's spell, brother."

Thor cocks an eyebrow at Loki, who pauses and gives an awkward laugh.

". . . Anyway, the whole song and dance, he stabs me with what he thinks is a real dagger, but at that point, in a fraction of a second, I'd hidden the real one and replaced it with an illusion. I had to fake die, _again_ , but I'm really quite good at it, would you not agree? And so, I pretended I'd been stabbed, made it seem very real, and then used my magic to hide my heartbeat. Honestly, not that hard of a job, but it easily fooled Thanos and that's all that matters." Loki smirks, seeming proud of himself.

"Well, you did have me fooled," Thor admits.

"Not hard."

"Ha ha, very funny, brother."

"I'm a charmer, am I not?"

Thor and Loki share a laugh. When they are done, they sit in silence for a long while.

"You do know we will have to fight Thanos again," Loki says, turning to look at his brother.

"Ah, yes. We must undo what he has done. As soon as we are able, we will go out and search for Asgardian survivors—mayhaps we can find someone who will be able to assist us," Thor replies, "and then we will find a way to bring everyone back. But I think we should not fret over that as of now. We must rest."

"Hmm, yes. Hopefully we will be able to revert the universe to how it was."

"Indeed."

The gods leave it at that. Neither of them wants to think about Thanos currently; that mad Titan has caused more damage than he knows. But he will fall in the end.

Thor sighs gently. "How I have missed you, brother."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **And that's the end! Thank you all so much for your reviews, follows, and favs! It's been lots of fun writing this.**

 **I'm not sure how I would add onto this story beyond this, so this is where it will stay. But expect some one shots and odd things in this universe, I think. I hope to write more in the future, at least involving Marvel. "Reunited" needs some serious work** **tho** **, OUCH.**

 **I hope I can write a sequel when Avengers 4 comes out. XD**

 **P.S: THOR** **AND LOKI DESERVE BETTER, REEEEEEEEEEEEE**


End file.
